Konoha na studiach
by Hibarii
Summary: AU; jak wskazuje tytuł - męska populacja Konohy plus ich kobiety na studiach, mam nadzieję miłe, friendshipowe, lekkie opowiadanie z raczej kanonicznymi parami. [NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoKiba, NejiTen, ShikaTem, GaaraOC]
1. Chapter 1

_H.: Hm, tym razem moje pogaduchy na początku. Chciałam we wstępie przybliżyć kilka dość chyba ważnych rzeczy. Przede wszystkim jest to poniekąd sequel do innego mojego opowiadania z konoszańskim męskim burdelem, tyle że dziejącym się w liceum i jest o niebo bardziej głupkowaty i z bardziej absurdalnym humorem niż tutaj, bo tam jest po prostu… wszystko. Wszystko, co jest w stanie wymyśleć męska populacja Konohy uwięziona w murach szkoły, poważnie. Nie wiem, czy nadawałoby się to do publikacji i czy ktokolwiek byłby w stanie to przeczytać. XD_

_Ten sequel miał być dla mnie nieco bardziej poważniejszym projektem, dlatego tu będzie bardziej poważnie, bardziej dramatycznie jeżeli chodzi o związki, które w tamtym opowiadaniu rodziły się w jednej wielkiej komedii, zresztą tam chłopcy byli wolni jak ptaki i twardo wypierali się jakichkolwiek afektów do koleżanek. XD Tutaj każdy jest już w mniej lub bardziej udanym związku._

_Jestem świadoma, że wiele rzeczy może się nie spodobać. ^^" Stety, bądź niestety mam zazwyczaj swój własny osobisty kanon jeżeli chodzi o postacie i serie, dlatego od razu zaznaczam, że Gaara ma niewiele wspólnego z tym kanonicznym. Ja kocham ich obu – tego z kanonu i tego mojego, nie wiem, jak zareagujecie Wy. A w dodatku jego partnerką jest całkowicie wymyślona przeze mnie postać, także tego, no. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że poświęcicie im chwilę i może i Wam uda się zakochać w konoszańskim męskim burdelu jak ja zrobiłam to przed no… już będzie pięcioma laty, a kocham ich do dziś. Chociaż będzie nieco brakować tutaj tych ich szkolnych wybryków, za co ich uwielbiam, no ale no, kiedyś chyba trzeba dorosnąć, tak mówią. :P_

* * *

><p>Jesień potężnymi krokami wkroczyła w przyrodę i zagarnęła ją w swoje ramiona. Drzewa co prawda jeszcze nie straciły liści, ale w zastraszającym tempie zmieniały one swój kolor racząc spacerujących ludzi całą paletą jesiennych barw. Co więcej, mimo słońca wiszącego na niemal błękitnym niebie, wszędobylskie zimno było wręcz nieubłagane. Wciskało się w każdą niezakrytą szczelinę i z dokładnością perfekcjonisty szczypało najmniejszy bodaj skrawek skóry. Niektórzy byli zadowoleni z takiego stanu rzeczy, mając w pamięci niedawne, sierpniowe upały i z radością przywitali przynoszącą ochłodę jesień. Byli jednak też tacy, który żywo przeklinali jesienną Panią za szczypiący chłód.<p>

Do tych drugich zaliczała się z całą pewnością Temari Sabaku, księżniczka pustynnego państwa Suna, która przyzwyczajona była do zgoła innych temperatur i gdy tylko słupek rtęci w termometrze spadał zbyt blisko dziesięciu stopni, dla niej było to równoznaczne z nadchodzącą epoką lodowcową. Nie inaczej było teraz – Temari wcisnęła głęboko w kieszenie czerwonego płaszcza dłonie w żółtych rękawiczkach i przygarbiła się, chowając nos w kolorowy szalik.

_A szlag by trafił cztery pory roku_, pomyślała, przestępując z nogi na nogę, by choć trochę ogrzać palce, które już zdążył nieprzyjemnie połaskotać chłód. Temari spacerowała w kółko wzdłuż alejki, dawno rezygnując z czekania na pobliskiej ławeczce, która może i była kusząca, ale tak przeraźliwie zimna, że na samo wspomnienie dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się nieprzyjemnie. Ktoś powinien w końcu pomyśleć nad przenośnymi grzejnikami, byłby to istny cud techniki i fenomen w skali świata, myślała, patrząc jak drzwi instytutu Fizyki i Astrofizyki otwierają się z metalicznym zgrzytem. Chłopak, który wyszedł na zewnątrz, szukał czegoś w kieszeniach rozpiętej kurtki i rozglądał się wokoło. Dostrzegł ją i po chwili, zapalając odnalezionego papierosa, ruszył w jej stronę wolnym krokiem człowieka, który nigdy i nigdzie się nie spieszy.

- I jak ci poszło? – spytała, gdy chłopak przystanął przy niej, całując ją w usta na powitanie. Temari prawie się nie skrzywiła na widok papierosa. Już dawno się przekonała, że jej zwykle ugodowy chłopak ma przyzwyczajenia, których nawet ona nie potrafi wyplenić. Zresztą, nie była pewna, czy akurat ten by chciała potraktować tak bezlitośnie, niektórym facetom po prostu pasował papieros… Jak dobrze, że nikt nie słuchał jej myśli.

- Normalnie. – Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami, zaciągając się i wypuszczając kłąb sinego dymu z ust.

Temari wywróciła oczami.

- Cholera, Nara, może trochę więcej szczegółów? Nie stanie ci się krzywda, gdy wygenerujesz coś więcej niż równoważnik zdania.

Usta Shikamaru wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, po czym kiwając głową ruszył przed siebie.

- Zdałem, cieszysz się? – Błysnął uśmiechem w stronę idącej koło niego dziewczyny.

- Jak cholera – warknęła.

Nara zaśmiał się cicho.

- Nie denerwuj się tak. – Złapał jej dłoń i schował razem ze swoją do kieszeni jego kurtki. – Nadal nie wiem, po co kazałaś mi tam iść, ale zdałem ten upierdliwy egzamin i przyjęli mnie.

- Mówiłam! – Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. – Gdybyś poszedł na pierwszą rekrutację też byś zdał. Ale nieee, trzeba było zrzędzić „po co, ja nie chcę studiować, mam dość szkoły, nie chce mi się myśleć, i tak mnie wywalą, daj spokój" – przedrzeźniała zmęczony głos Shikamaru.

- Ja nie zrzędziłem, to była czysta prawda – mruknął, gapiąc się w niebo na maleńkie obłoczki pływające po błękitnym niebie. Szkoda, że było za zimno, żeby położyć się na trawie, pogapić się w niebo i zdrzemnąć pół godzinki…

- Nara, zejdź na ziemię.

Shikamaru popatrzył mało przytomnym spojrzeniem na Temari, która sekundę temu pstryknęła mu palcami przed oczami.

- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że mnie słuchasz. – Wzniosła oczu do nieba. – I zadzwonił byś do rodziców i powiedział, że zdałeś.

- Powiem im jak wrócę do domu – wzruszył ramionami.

- Bogowie, gdzieś ty się uchował, Nara – westchnęła. – No więc trudny był ten egzamin wstępny?

- Taki sobie.

- Gdybyś się do niego przygotowywał tak, jak ci mówiłam, to byłby banalny.

- A czy ja powiedziałem, że był trudny? – Uśmiechnął się, zerkając na dziewczynę. Nos i policzki Temari był różowe od chłodu, a oczy były bardziej szare niż zwykle. Shikamaru bardzo lubił patrzeć, jak zmienia się ich kolor. – Skoro chcą tworzyć elitę, powinien być o niebo trudniejszy. Czy ta opinia wystarczy? – Uniósł brew, przystając.

- A więc dla genialnego Nary była to kaszka z mleczkiem? – Temari również uniosła zaczepnie brew parodiując jego gest.

Kącik ust Shikamaru powędrował do góry.

- Dużo smaczniejsza byłaby bułka z masłem – stwierdził, pochylając się i dotykając zimnym nosem jej policzka. – Ciepła i pachnąca. Głodny jestem.

- Ach tak? – mruknęła z rozbawieniem, obejmując go w pasie.

- Dokładnie, wysiłek umysłowy jest sto razy gorszy i pochłania dużo więcej energii niż fizyczny – wyjaśnił, patrząc na rozbawione ogniki tańcujące w oczach Temari.

- No co ty nie powiesz? A więc jednak zmusili cię, żebyś użył swojego mózgu? No proszę, proszę.

- Troszeczkę – przyznał, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

- Ja coś czuję, że ledwo się prześlizgnąłeś. No, Nara, przyznaj się, jak to było? – prowokowała go.

- Wiem, że robisz to specjalnie – zamruczał w jej usta, do których przywarł na jedną słodką chwilę. – Nie dam się sprowokować.

- Oczywiście, że nie – przytaknęła, całując go co i rusz. – Wyśpiewasz wszystko swojej mamusi, zaprosiła nas na obiad. – Temari zachichotała ucieszona słysząc męczeński jęk Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>- … no więc powiedziałam mu, że skoro ma takie podejście i zachowuje się jak kretyn, to niech spada w cholerę i wróci jak się ogarnie i dorośnie. – Ino odrzuciła długie włosy na plecy i poprawiła uchwyt na wielkiej doniczce z fikusem.<p>

- Jesteś tego pewna? – Dobiegł głos z wnętrza dużego samochodu, po czym wyłoniła się z niego Tenten z dużą walizką.

- Oczywiście – prychnęła. – Kiba to duży dzieciak, a ja mam dość dzieci!

- Czy ja wiem, chyba taki jego urok – stwierdziła dziewczyna, przystając i kładąc ciężką torbę koło siebie.

- To niech się go pozbędzie, bo mam go dosyć! – powiedziała zirytowana przesuwając się, by Neji mógł przejść koło niej z dwoma walizkami. – Widzisz, Hyuuga jak prosiłaś przyszedł i nam pomógł – wskazała na Nejiego, który uniósł brew z nikłym uśmiechem rozbawienia – a widzisz tu gdzieś tego kretyna, który tytułuje się moim chłopakiem? No widzisz?

- Nie widzę – przyznała ostrożnie Tenten. – Może coś go zatrzymało?

- I zatrzymuje go tak od blisko miesiąca? – spytała napastliwie Ino.

- Nie wiem czy cię to pocieszy – z samochodu wyskoczyła Maiko i ściągnęła z niego walizkę niemal tak wielką jak ona sama – ale mojego chłopaka też tu nie ma. – Błysnęła uśmiechem w kierunku przyjaciółki.

- Ale twój jest w Europie! W sprawach służbowych!

- Faktem pozostaje, że go nie ma i nie mam mi kto nosić tych wszystkich ciężkich bagaży, których takie chucherko jak ja nie udźwignie. – Maiko uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Nejiego, który wrócił po kolejne rzeczy. – Wiesz, że jesteś moim najukochańszym przyjacielem, prawda, Neji? – spytała, gdy chłopak zabrał od niej jej bagaż.

- Oczywiście – parsknął.

Dziewczyny obejrzały się, gdy tuż obok z piskiem opon zaparkował samochód, którego drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i z pojazdu wypadł jak strzała Uzumaki.

- Kobieto, myślałem, że to ja mam nierówno pod sufitem, ale już nigdy nie dam ci siąść za kółkiem – wysapał, wspierając dłonie na udach.

Hinata, która wysiadła właśnie z samochodu, zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

- Sam powiedz, że było całkiem zabawnie – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Zabawnie? Zabawnie? Przejechałaś na czerwonym świetle!

- Było pomarańczowe – mruknęła, chowając kluczyki do kieszeni.

- Okulary, na następne urodziny kupię ci okulary – oświadczył.

- Cześć, misie pysie, przyszliście nam pomóc? – odezwała się Maiko z czarującym uśmiechem.

- Matko, co wy, zabrałyście rzeczy połowy miasta? – spytał Naruto, zaglądając do wnętrza samochodu.

- Zaraz połowy miasta – mruknęła Maiko. – Tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy!

- Jasne, a ten badyl jest wam tak potrzebny, że nie możecie się bez niego obejść. – Złapał za liść fikusa trzymanego przez Ino. Dziewczyna trzepnęła go w rękę z cichym warknięciem. – Łoo, a tobie co, blondyna?

- Lepiej mnie nie drażnij, Uzumaki, mam dziś wyjątkowo morderczy dzień. Z chęcią kogoś w końcu zabiję.

- Właśnie, a gdzie Kiba? – spytała Hinata rozglądając się i uniosła zdumiona brwi słysząc pełen wściekłości jęk Ino i ciche śmiechy koleżanek. Kolejną tyradę Ino przerwała Tenten wyciągająca telefon z kieszeni.

- Oho, wieści od Narów. Temmy pisze, że Shika zdał egzamin i go przyjęli, i że przyjdą do nas wieczorem na imprezę, bo idą na obiadek do mamusi. Jak słodkooo – wyszczerzyła się.

- No, to kolejna rzecz do uczczenia! – zawołała Maiko.

- Najpierw trzeba to wszystko wynieść na górę. – Tenten kiwnęła na samochód.

- To do roboty! Go, go power rangers!

* * *

><p>- Ile ty tego zabierasz, do licha?<p>

- O co ci chodzi, to tylko trzy walizki – mruknęła Sakura wrzucając na tylnie siedzenie wypchany plecak.

- Tylko trzy – wyburczał Sasuke pod nosem. – Dwie już wcześniej zawiozłaś.

- Nie moja wina, że ty byś się zmieścił do jednego plecaka, Uchiha. Ja potrzebuje mieć wszystko przy sobie.

- Kolekcję pluszaków też? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Nie mam kolekcji pluszaków – prychnęła. – Nie wiem jak z tobą.

Sasuke wzniósł oczy do nieba wsiadając do samochodu.

- Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego będziesz mieszkać w akademiku – odezwał się, odpalając samochód.

- Sasuke, rozmawialiśmy o tym ze sto razy – westchnęła, zapinając pas i ściągając chustkę z szyi.

- A ja nadal tego nie rozumiem – powiedział twardo, wycofując auto.

- Przydzielili mi akademik, to po pierwsze, nie wszyscy z nas go dostali. Po drugie, będę blisko instytutu, bibliotek, wszystko będę mieć pod ręką i nie będę musiała jeździć po całym mieście, gdy będę musiała coś sprawdzić.

- Mamy internet – mruknął Sasuke, lecz dziewczyna całkowicie go zignorowała.

- A po trzecie nie stać mnie póki co, by lekką ręką wydawać pieniądze jeszcze na opłacanie mieszkania.

- Mogliśmy coś wynająć. Przecież płaciłbym za mieszkanie.

- Nie będziesz za mnie płacił – ucięła twardo. – Zresztą po co masz wynajmować mieszkanie, skoro mieszkasz koło uczelni.

- Więc mogliśmy mieszkać u mnie.

- Sasuke – jęknęła. – Nie będę mieszkać u ciebie.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał z naciskiem, patrząc uporczywie na drogę i zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.

- Bo nie, to dom twój i twojego brata, a ja dostałam akademik i tam będę mieszkać.

Sasuke zgrzytnął na zębach, jednak nie odezwał się już więcej. Przez dłuższy moment panowała między nimi uporczywa cisza, którą przerwał sygnał telefonu Sakury.

- Temari pisze, że Shikamaru zdał egzamin i że będą wieczorem na imprezie u dziewczyn.

Uchiha nie dał po sobie poznać, że w ogóle cokolwiek usłyszał. Sakura, westchnęła i położyła rękę na dłoni Sasuke spoczywającej na biegach.

- Sasuke, daj spokój, rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

- Nie wiem po co tak wszystko komplikować – powiedział zirytowany.

- Mogą ci się nie podobać moje decyzję, ale powinieneś je uszanować – powiedziała chłodno, wkładając ręce do kieszeni kurtki i wbijając wzrok w boczną szybę.

Po chwili dłoń Uchihy spoczęła na jej udzie i był to jedyny pojednawczy gest z jego strony.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ino, no daj spokój – jęknął Kiba, stając dziewczynie na drodze.

- Suń się, Inuzuka, albo rozłożę cię na łopatki – warknęła przeciskając się obok chłopaka i otwierając lodówkę.

- Przecież przeprosiłem, cholera!

- Przeprosiłeś. A teraz spadaj, przeszkadzasz mi – powiedziała, rozrywając folię z zamrożonym lodem do napoi.

- Ino…!

- Powiedziałam spływaj, Inuzuka!

- Daj mi coś powiedzieć! – Złapał ją za rękę, lecz w tej samej chwili rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka u drzwi słabo słyszalny przez dudniąca muzykę.

- Zanieś to. – Wcisnęła w ręce chłopaka tacę z napojami, a sama poszła otworzyć drzwi.

- Ino, do cholery, chcę ci coś powiedzieć – nie ustępował Inuzuka.

- Nie mam ochoty tego słuchać! – Otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi.

- No wreszcie – burknął zirytowany Uchiha, wchodząc bez ceregieli do środka. – Najpierw każą człowiekowi przyjść, a potem nawet go nie wpuszczą, tylko zmuszają go do warowania pod drzwiami jak kundlowi.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Uchiha – powiedziała cierpko Ino, witając się z Sakurą. – A ty co tu sterczysz? – warknęła na Kibę. – Zanieś to, potem pogadamy, chociaż nie mam na to kompletnie ochoty!

- Kłopoty w raju, widzę. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się ironicznie, zarzucając kurtkę swoją i Sakury na wieszak.

- W jakim raju, Uchiha, na mózg upadłeś? To jeden wielki piekielny padół!

Sasuke uniósł tylko brwi.

- Nie przesadzaj, Ino – mruknęła Sakura, popychając Sasuke do pokoju, a samej ciągnąc Ino do kuchni.

- Nie przesadzam, mam go dość – powiedziała, siadając z rozmachem na krześle.

- Wiem, że Kiba jest czasem nieznośny…

- Nieznośny?! Nieznośny to on był, jak chodził w pieluchach! Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie wpienia od kilku tygodni. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to mu podziękuje i każę spierdalać.

- Przestań – ucięła krótko. – Wyolbrzymiasz.

- Wyolbrzymiałam pół roku temu, teraz naprawdę mam dość… - Zatkała sobie usta dłonią, gdy głos jej się załamał. – Nie… - Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, gdy Sakura zrobiła krok w jej stronę. Pokręciła głową.

- Nic minie jest, za bardzo się nakręciłam.

- Ino…

- Dobra, już mi przeszło. – Wstała i poprawiła włosy. – Wprowadziłaś się już do akademiku?

- Tak, zawieźliśmy dziś odstanie rzeczy.

- A jak Uchiha? – spytała, unosząc brew.

Sakura skrzywiła się, choć starała się to ukryć.

- Jak to Uchiha, chodzi i zionie mrokiem. – Wywróciła oczami, ignorując ściskanie w żołądku.

Ino westchnęła i poprowadził przyjaciółkę do pokoju.

No mówiła, że żaden raj a cholerne piekło.

* * *

><p>- Nic nie słyszę, nic nie słyszę! – wołała Maiko do telefonu, przeciskając się między przyjaciółmi. – Czekaj! Zaraz będę mogła rozmawiać! – Otworzyła drzwi do łazienki i stwierdziwszy, że nikogo w niej nie ma, weszła do środka i zatrzasnęła drzwi.<p>

- No, już – powiedziała, siadając na pralce.

- _Widzę, że impreza wypaliła_ – odezwał się głos Gaary z telefonu.

- I to jak! Zastanawiam się, czy coś nam zostanie z tego mieszkania po dzisiejszej nocy – zachichotała. – A co u ciebie? Kiedy wracasz?

- _Nie wiem_ – powiedział roztargnionym głosem. – _Mamy dużo pracy. Tylko spotkania i spotkania. Mam już dość tego cholernego garnituru._

- Kupię ci na gwiazdkę ładny krawacik – zaśmiała cię.

- _Spróbuj, a cię nim uduszę_ – powiedział grobowo.

- Ładna mi wdzięczność, nie ma co! W ogóle wszyscy kazali cię pozdrowić, Uchiha przesyła tysiąc całusów. – Z trudem pohamowała śmiech.

- _Uchiha to mnie może, ale w tyłek pocałować_ – prychnął.

- Tęsknię, Gaara – mruknęła, podwijając nogi i obejmując je ramieniem. – Wszyscy tęsknimy.

- _Mhym… Ja też._

- Shikamaru zdał na fizykę, Temari go zmusiła – powiedziała, patrzą na pierścionek zaręczynowy, który obracała na palcu.

- _Tylko ona mogła go do tego zmusić_ – parsknął.

Maiko przytaknęła, po czym westchnęła niezwykle ciężko, aż ją samą to przestraszyło.

- _Coś się stało?_

- Nie, nic, po prostu… Chciałabym, żebyś już wrócił – mruknęła, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nagle zabrakło im swobody, z którą zawsze rozmawiali, a pojawiła się w zamian dusząca tęsknota podsycona niezrozumiałym żalem.

- _Jeszcze trochę to potrwa _– teraz to on westchnął. – _Dam ci znać, jak już będę coś wiedział._

- Mhym…

_- Muszę już kończyć, za chwilę jedziemy na kolejne spotkanie._

- Jasne. Kocham cię.

- _Ja ciebie też. Zadzwonię niedługo. Pozdrów wszystkich._

- Pozdrowię, do usłyszenia…

Maiko przez chwilę parzyła na telefon, po czym westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową. To nic, Gaara niedługo wróci i wszystko będzie tak jak powinno.

* * *

><p>Tenten zamknęła drzwi, tłumiąc tym samym muzykę dochodzącą z mieszkania i łapiąc Nejiego za rękę, zbiegła po schodach. Mroźne, nocne powietrze zaszczypało ją w policzki, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz.<p>

- Na pewno nie możesz dłużej zostać? – Okręciła się i oparła o barierkę.

Neji westchnął krótko, chowając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki.

- Nie, z samego rana muszę być w biurze wuja.

- Szkoda, ale co poradzić. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Ale przyjedziesz jutro?

- Mhym – mruknął, podchodząc do niej i zasunął jej rozpiętą kurtkę po samą szyję. Uniósł brew, widząc jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Ja naprawdę nie jestem ze szkła – zaśmiała się cicho.

- Jest zimno – burknął.

- Jasne, Hyuuga, jasne – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Dzięki, że przyjechałeś nam pomóc, do nocy byśmy same tego nie wyniosły.

- Nie wątpię. – Kąciki jego ust powędrowały w górę, gdy zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. – Powinienem chyba upomnieć się o jakieś wynagrodzenie – rzucił, przesuwając nosem po jej policzku.

Tenten zadrżała, obejmując go w pasie.

- No nie wiem, satysfakcja ze zrobienia dobrego uczynku ci nie wystarcza? – spytała przekornie.

- Zdecydowanie nie – odparł, przyciskając usta do jej ust.

Zamknęła oczy, czując jak całe jej ciało zalewa przyjemne ciepło aż po koniuszki palców i zmarzniętego nosa. Zachichotała, gdy chłodna dłoń Nejiego wsunęła się pod jej kurtkę i dotknęła pleców.

- Masz zimne łapska, Hyuuga. – Cmoknęła go w brodę.

- Mówiłem, że jest zimno. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. Tenten schowała twarz w jego szyję i westchnęła niezwykle ciężko.

- Tenten…

- Nie, to nic. – Pokręciła głową. – Martwią mnie po prostu Ino i Kiba. – Usiadła na barierce, głaszcząc w zamyśleniu kark Nejiego.

- Oni wiecznie na siebie warczą. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- A do tego Sakura i Uchiha działają sobie na nerwy – mruknęła.

- Jakoś nie zauważyłem…

- No i Gaary nadal nie ma, chociaż miał wrócić dwa tygodnie temu i… - Potrząsnęła głową. – Wybacz. Po prostu nie daje mi to spokoju.

- Zdecydowanie za bardzo się o wszystkich martwisz – stwierdził, całując ją lekko w usta.

- Ktoś musi!

- Powinnaś więcej myśleć o sobie. Dadzą sobie jakoś radę bez ciebie.

- Może masz rację – przyznała z wahaniem, chociaż w duchu wiedziała, że bardzo by nie chciała, żeby inni radzili sobie bez niej. Po prostu… Po prostu nie. Lubiła… Chciała być innym potrzebna.

- Wracaj na górę, Tenten – odezwał się Neji, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia – przeziębisz się.

- Idę, idę. – Zaskoczyła z barierki. – A ty stanowczo powinieneś przestać tyle się martwić o mnie, Hyuuga – zaśmiała się, całując go na pożegnanie.

* * *

><p>- …no i skończyło się na tym, że ja trzasnęłam drzwiami, on trzasnął drzwiami i nie widzieliśmy się od dwóch tygodni – zakończyła Ino, biorąc do ręki kolejny kawałek obranej marchewki.<p>

Shikamaru, który zajmował się krojeniem owych marchewek posłał koleżance cierpkie spojrzenie. Jedna marchewka więcej do obrania…

- Powinniście stanowczo mniej na siebie krzyczeć – stwierdziła Tenten, podnosząc pokrywę garnka, by zobaczyć, czy woda zaczęła się już gotować.

- Łatwo ci mówić – sarknęła, opierając się o kredens. – Z nim się po prostu nie da inaczej! – Zamachała gwałtownie ręką.

- Upierdliwe…- mruknął pod nosem Shikamaru, krojąc marchewkę na idealnie równe kosteczki.

- Co ty tam mamroczesz do tych marchewek, Nara? – spytała wojowniczo.

- Mówię, że kobiety są upierdliwe – powiedział głośniej, ze znudzoną miną wrzucając pokrojoną marchewkę do miski.

- Tak, a to niby dlaczego?

Shikamaru wywrócił oczami.

- Wy, kobiety, nigdy nas nie słuchacie. Tylko wiecznie tego nie zrobiłeś, tamtego nie zrobiłeś, tam nie poszedłeś… Jak rany, umrzeć od tego można. – Pokręcił z niesmakiem głową.

Tenten zachichotała, zalewając pomidory wrzątkiem, słysząc uroczy epitet, którym Ino uraczyła kolegę.

- No i właśnie o tym mówię. – Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Gdybyście mniej gadały, a więcej słuchały, świat byłby o niebo piękniejszy.

- Wybacz, że jesteśmy tak skomplikowane – parsknęła śmiechem Tenten.

- A wy gdybyście byli bardziej odpowiedzialni i nie zachowywali się jak dzieci, świat byłby rajem! – warknęła Ino.

- Każdy facet zawsze zostaje dzieckiem, nawet jak trochę podrośnie i jest to prawda stara jak świat. – Wywrócił oczami z politowaniem.

- Doprawdy? – spytała Tenten, zastanawiając się z rozbawieniem, jak bardzo Neji chowa swojego wewnętrznego chłopca, że jeszcze go nie odkryła. Może kupi mu klocki lego na urodziny i zobaczy co z tego wyniknie?

- Ale szczytem szczeniackiej głupoty jest nie pójście na egzamin wstępny i stracenie całego roku z własnej głupoty – prychnęła Ino.

- Moja droga koleżanko, gdybyś posłuchała mojej rady i mniej gadała, a więcej słuchała, to wiedziałabyś, że nasz drogi przyjaciel olał studia, bo dostał się do innej szkoły – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Nara z nieco większą werwą krojąc marchewkę.

Ino i Tenten uniosły brwi patrząc ze zdumieniem na kolegę.

- Słucham? – odezwała się Ino.

- Tak, tak, teraz słuchasz – sarknął pod nosem. – Ja nic nie wiem, jak chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, to sobie do niego zadzwoń.

- Nara, nie wkurzaj mnie.

- Nigdy w życiu. – Uśmiechnął się z delikatną ironią. – Adres co prawda zmienił, ale numer telefonu został bez zmian. A jakbyś w akcie kobiecej złości go wykasowała, to mogę ci go nawet podać. Trzy, trzy pięć… - Tłumiąc śmiech, Shikamaru uchylił się przed lecącym w jego stronę jabłkiem.

- Hej! Żadnych bójek w kuchni! – oświadczyła Tenten stając między przyjaciółmi. – To nasz obiad, jak mi go spieprzycie, to będziecie wcinać suchy chleb!

- Co tak śmierdzi?

Wszyscy obejrzeli się na drzwi do kuchni, w których stała Temari z torebką i szalikiem w ręce.

- Cholera, mój sos – jęknęła Tenten odwracając się do kuchenki.

- Widzę, że nici z obiadu – zauważyła Temari.

- Cicho! Uratuję go!

- Jasne. Nara, a ty co tu robisz? – Ostre jak brzytwa spojrzenie spoczęła na Shikamaru, którego twarz była wyrazem niewinności absolutnej.

- Wpadłem na obiad – wyjaśnił.

Temari przymknęła na moment powieki.

- Byłeś na zajęciach?

- Rany, kobieto, nie zaczynaj…

- Nara, zaczyna się trzeci tydzień zajęć, a ty jeszcze się na nich ani razu nie pojawiłeś!

- Byłem raz – mruknął pod nosem.

- Tak! Na inauguracji! Bo cię do tego zmusiłam. – Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, ściągając płaszcz.

- Przecież pójdę – westchnął męczeńsko.

- Kiedy?

- Jutro. Chyba.

- Chyba? Trzymajcie mnie, bo go zastrzelę – zawarczała pod nosem wychodząc z kuchni.

Shikamaru przeniósł chmurne spojrzenie z drzwi, za którymi zniknęła Temari, na koleżanki.

- Spadaj – wyburczał, widząc ironiczny uśmiech Ino.


End file.
